Return to Hogwarts Prologue
by harrypfangirl
Summary: New students return Scarlet Malfoy, Giana Longbottom, and Carson Longbottom begin their first year at Hogwarts meeting friends Jacob Weasley and Sherri Hagrid


Return to Hogwarts

By: K. D. Reese

Prologue:

Malfoy Residence-

Astoria Greengrass Malfoy sits in bed next to a little girl of two with white blond hair and fair skin in the new Malfoy Manor in London, England. Her husband Draco walks in leading a little boy of six by the hand.

Sitting on a stool beside the bed Draco lifts little Scorpius onto his lap.

"Scorpius, tell your sister Happy Birthday" Mrs. Malfoy says looking up and smiling.

"Happy Birthday Scarlet" Scorpius says excitedly looking at his little sister.

Suddenly the house begins to shake and Scorpius jumps onto the bed hugging his mother and sister. Mr. Malfoy stands up and pulls out his wand and stepping forward puts himself between his family and the door.

With a loud crash the door flies off its hinges and knocks Mr. Malfoy unconscious.

Mrs. Malfoy screams and faints and Scorpius pulls Scarlet into his lap and is hugging her as she whimpers.

"Hand over the girl" a man in gray robes and a bald head with cold black eyes snarls pointing his wand at Scorpius.

"No, never" Scorpius yells and ducks behind the pillows with Scarlet.

Floor creaking beneath his boots the man walks over to the bed and tosses aside the pillows, then grasping Scorpius around the waist flings him onto the other side of the bed causing Scarlet to scream.

Picking up Scarlet who bites his hands and causes him to drop her and casts a mutant spell on her mixing the Crusciatus and Imperius curses, and with that a bright gold flash fills the room forcing the man to leave Scarlet on the bed and run out the door, Scarlet's hair bleeds from short white blond hair to long dark brown hair with blue streaks and her fair skin going pale and her gray eyes to become hazel with gray specks.

Crying from Scarlet breaks through the air and pretty soon the rest of the Malfoy family is surrounding her. Leaning over Mrs. Malfoy picks up Scarlet and holds her in her arms.

That was when Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy decided to keep their daughter a secret to protect her from whatever harm people might do to her until she goes off to Hogwarts to learn magic.

Longbottom Residence-later that day

Twins Giana and Carson Longbottom play on the floor with their toys. Their father Nevel is home for the summer away from Hogwarts and watching TV while his wife Luna plays the piano in the other room, Carson pulls Giana to the side out of earshot of their parents.

"Me dare you to run in front of house" Carson says struggling to pronounce everything correctly.

"Me do it" Giana responds and creeps over to the front door.

Reaching up she grabs the handle and pulls the door open with a few small groaning sounds. Once the door was fully open she runs out into the front yard and all around.

Across the street stands the wizard who had attacked the Malfoys stands ready.

"Expecto Patronum" the wizard yells and a bright white light comes from the end of his wand and forms a bear that roars and races across the road. Giana screams and runs for the door but the bear catches her and collides strongly knocking her out and leaving her on the ground.

Carson yells for their parents who both come running and help put Giana in her bed and wait silently for her to wake.

Weasley Residence-the next day

Three year old Jacob Weasley stands in the middle of the group of people visiting for the family reunion. Spread out around the room many stand including Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and their children and also Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron trying to catch their children who are being very rebellious like their Uncles Fred and George.

A pop fills the air and suddenly a tall bald man in gray robes appears in front of Jacob.

Bending down he pulls out his wand and opens his mouth to say a spell when Harry pulls out his wand and yells "Petrificus Totalus" and the man falls to the ground frozen.

Grandfather Weasley kneels beside the man and whispers a truth spell over him.

"Ha, you may have caught already changed children of people you, Harry James Potter, knew in school" the man cackles uncontrollably. "You might want to visit Draco and Astoria Malfoy and their children Scorpius and Scarlet, or maybe you want to visit Nevel and Luna Longbottom and their twins Carson and Giana, oh wait Scarlet and Giana are now cursed, one with a mutant spell the other with the Patronus Charm, now goodbye." And with that even against the petrifying spell he shakily points his wand at himself and says "Avada Cadavra."

Grandmother Weasley reaches down and feels his pulse before pulling up and shaking her head.

"We best go check on the Longbottoms and Malfoys" Ginny says gently as Jacob turns to find his parents George and Katie Weasley.


End file.
